Bryce Husser
Bryce Husser is a member of the former Dixie Mafia, the older brother to Roller Husser and the relapsed cocaine-addicted husband to Jennifer Husser. He is a supporting character in Season One and Season Two of the series Claws, portrayed by Kevin Rankin. Despite making an advance to start anew as a life abundance coach, Bryce was pulled into working alongside his uncle Clay Husser upon learning that his brother Roller may have died. Next to this, he begins relapsing into snorting cocaine after murdering the presumed killers and continuously ignores his wife Jennifer Husser's pleas to leave the Mafia for good. Dissolved into operating under the new Russian regime, he plots with his uncle and brother to attack the new leader Zlata while ignoring their unyielding ally Ruval's quip for patience in the plan. Hospitalized, he also fights off the recurring memory of Jennifer's infidelity with Hank Gluck. Biography Early Life Some time ago, Bryce and Roller's father was murdered outside of a church, leaving them to cared and raised under the wing of their uncle Clay Husser. Years onward, he became a drug addict but eventually sobered and married Jennifer Husser, shortly birthing Baylor. Before New Years to be added Another Lost Husser to be added Taking Over the Operations to be added Personality to be added Relationships |-|Family= *'Brenda' (Mother in-Law and Attempted Sexual Partner) *'Father' *'Clay Husser/Uncle Daddy' (Uncle and Father Figure) *'Juanda Husser/Aunty Momma' (Aunt and Mother Figure) *'Jennifer Husser' (Wife) Bryce and Jennifer became lovers some time after their initial meetings during their time of rehabilitation and AA. Having married and a biological child together, the two settled in Palmetto and moved to live legally, Jennifer a manicurist and Bryce taking on a life abundance coach. *'Brienne' (Daughter) *'Baylor' (Daughter) *'Roller Husser' (Brother) *'Olga Ostrovsky' (Sister in-Law) *'Bogdan' (Nephew) |-|Friends= *'Desna's Divas' **'Desna Simms' **'Quiet Ann' **'Polly Marks' **'Virginia Loc' *'Dixie Mafia' **'Clint' **'Toby' *'Kenneth Brickman' (Attempted Victim turned Friend and Co-Worker) |-|Enemies= *'Russian Mafia' (Competition and Target) **'Riva' Learning of Roller's involvement with the Russians, Bryce **'Zlata Ostrovsky' (Attempted Killer) Engaged in a losing, gun-blazing bar fight between the Dixie Mafia and the Russian Mafia, Bryce sustained a possibly fatal gunshot in his right breast, temporarily leaving him in the coma. **'Chip Lauderdale' (Former Associate) Under the Dixie Mafia, Bryce and Chip worked with Uncle Daddy with collecting information about Roller's potential killers. When tips and hints are pointed at the Coombses, he, alongside other men, raid their house, assaulting and ultimately killing them. After defecting from Dixie to the Russians under Zlata's rule and pay, he was killed by Clay. *'Ted' (Accidental Victim) Bryce, growing extremely agitated by Ted's wishes not to attack the Russian Mafia to avenge his brother and receiving some blunt assaults from the talking stick, shoved Ted into steps, cracking his skull and killing him. Alongside Uncle Daddy, they hid the body in the freezer and, later, buried him. Both men covered the incident by inciting that the Russians were responsible for his demise to his son Clint. *'Keith and Sandy Coombs' (Victims) Under the guise that the two were the killers to his brother Roller, Bryce took a stand and fired multiple shots into the backs of both Coombses. *'Hank Gluck' (Victim) After being informed of having many sexual affairs with his wife Jennifer, Bryce has had multiple altercations against him. Recovering from an injury caused by Zlata, he visits the Messiac Jewish Cafeteria and stabs Hank with a flamingo pen upon being taunted about the affairs. *'Haitian Mafia' (Situationa Allies turned Enemies) **'Gregory Ruval' Appearances Memorable Quotes to be added Trivia to be added Behind the Scenes *Kevin Waterman was a stunt double for Kevin Rankin in the role of Bryce Husser. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:S1 Characters Category:S2 Characters